Our First Date sort of
by lullaby16
Summary: This is the sequel to Her Secret Hiding Spot. Ginga and the others now know Hikaru and Kyoya are a couple. So now they're arranging their first date, will it end in disaster...read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I'm back even after a short while this is my sequel to Her Secret Spot. And If you saw the last story you read that Ginga,Madoka,Kenta,Yu, and Benkei. There'll be more chapters coming up later on ok.**

**Chp 1: Unwanted Visitor**

The next day after Hikaru and Kyoya's little romance scene that their friends saw Ginga and the others became more interested in their relationship. In the morning Madoka went to visit Hikaru at work while Ginga went to find Kyoya.

"HHHHIIIII HIKARU!"Madoka yelled breaking down the door in her usual too-happy fashion.

"Oh hey Madoka and by the way I can do without the yelling…"Her expression was emotionless yet she saw Madoka saw a sparkle in her eye which means somethings up.

"So… You and Kyoya huh?" Hikaru blushed deeply and stared down at the floor. Madoka had that I-Knew-It face and looked at Hikaru suspiciously. "Why didn't you tell me that you and kyoya were spending time _alone _together." _ Dammit _Hikaru thought_ I thought this problem would come later on not the next day_. She just turned around avoiding Madoka's gaze.

"Aaawww no need to be shy Hikaru I just wanna help you out in your relationship since your Kyoya's girlfriend now."Hkiaru turned around for a split second and looked at Madoka.

"What do ya mean by help out?" she was confused about what Madoka was talking about.

"I mean that me, Ginga, and the others want to set uo a date with you and kyoya!":D

"What… O_O" I'm not interested in that kind of romantic junk" Madoka grabbed Hikaru and hauled her out the office. "AAAAAAHHHHHH WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!"

"Every girl needs a perfect outfit for a date TO THE MALL!" Madoka was super fast that Hikaru couldn't make her stop.

"I NEVER AGREED TO THIS!"

**What do you think I'll only update for 5 reviews ^w^ ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two this one goes to Ginga's conversation with kyoya. I don't own MFB or any of its characters**

Recap:

"Every girl needs a perfect outfit for a date TO THE MALL!" Madoka was super fast that Hikaru couldn't make her stop.

"I NEVER AGREED TO THIS!" O_O

Chp. 2: Leave me alone or I'll break your neck

Kyoya was in the old abandoned warehouse with Benkei he had that little nom nom face (visual= ^w^) since he knew about his secret relationship with Hikaru. Benkei kept from talking to avoid starting up that conversation. Then Ginga,Yu abd Kenta walked in through the ware house doors.

"Hey there Kyoya!"Ginga said

"What do you want Ginga?" Kyoya was uninterested in what they had to say since it was almost every time something stupid, but this time was different.

"Oh"Ginga raised his eyebrows which made kyoya a little confused "We were just wondering what you were doing last night with with Hikaru?" Kyoya blushed and looked down at the ground.

"W-what do you mean…"

"WE know your little secret kyoyo" Yu said in a taunting voice "and so does Ben-Ben when you had a little make-out session with Hikaru" Yu made little kissy face at Kyoya. Kyoya got off the box and ran after Yu.

"Just wait till I gat my hands on you little EASEDROPPER!" He chased Yu around until Benkei got in his way. "GET OUT OF MY BENKEI I'M GONNA KILL THAT LITTLE BASTARD!"

"Is this really something to get so worked up about ?" For once his life Benkei was serious(who knew? :/) "We juat want to help you out since well ya-know…"

"What the hell are you talking about Benkei?"

"Oh come-on kyoya you know you're not good with this romantic junk"

"Yeah kyoya"kenta said "We were thinking you could ask Hikaru out on a date and we'd help you out" Kenta sparkled (like in episode 8).

"Eh-" kyoya blushed and looked down "d-do you think that she'd like that" he started to give in to their plead since kyoya knew that he was hopelessly loveless.

"Then its settled we'll help you arrange your date!" Ginga yelled. "Be at the restaurant(too lazy to make a name) at 8 and wear something nice"When they started to leave the building Yu stayed to have a little talk with kyoya.

"Alright here's the deal kyoyo are you really sure you want to go through this fancy dinner, fancy clothes FANCY EVERYTHING"

"Yea I'm sure"

"Why this isn't like you kyoyo?" Yu was extremely confused since he doesn't know what love is.

"Maybe you'll understand when you're older."he patted the orange-haired boy and left the warehouse.

"WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!" o_o

**Review please ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

** I don't MFB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. In this chapter we go back to the girls.**

**Recap:**

"Why this isn't like you kyoyo?" Yu was extremely confused since he doesn't know what love is.

"Maybe you'll understand when you're older."he patted the orange-haired boy and left the warehouse.

"WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!" o_o

Chp 3:I'm not you Madoka

Hikaru's POV

Madoka dragged me all the way to the mall to get something nice to wear for my _date_ with Kyoya. She dragged me to this peppy girl store where almost everything is pink PINK. Pink is my enemy it's too girly suddenly popped up in front of me with a knee-length dark green dress.

"This should be perfect !" her voice was too peppy and girly no wonder she knew about this place it disgusted me a little. I wondered if she even really knew me.

"It's ok" I said. I really could care less about this, but if it means spending more time with kyoya then I'll go through with it.

"Great I'll go pay for it" ^^ Why the heck is Madoka always so happy? What's her secret… the thought crossed my mind until something caught my eye. Across the other side of the store I saw kyoya at some place with tuxedos with Ginga,kenta,Benkei and Yu.

"hey, Madoka" she turned around looking a little confused.

"Yeah is something wrong" she looked in my direction and saw what I was talking about. "What about that"

"What are they doing?" I was confused was kyoya actually going along with this.

"They gonna go get kyoya a tux for your date" Madoka raised her eyebrows "don't be doubtfull this'll be fun"

"Why are you doing this anyways?"

"We're not gonna leave all the romantic stuff to you guys" ^^ "You're all tomboy and he's so full of himself!" Now I was mad.

"Kyoya's not like that any more he's nicer and and…he cares about me"

**Ok Now I'm gonna start another story since I'm gonna lose the computer in a week or so. TO tell you the truth I just think of this stuff of hand that's why its so bad I just want to get to the point. You all deserve gummy bears for reading my stupid story well later for now ^w^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Ok here's the deal I'm having…problems computer problems to be exact**

**L(from death note), Hikaru, and Yu: You can say that again -L eats strawberry cake-**

**Me: Sooo I'm just gonna probably post a few chapters today and more STORIES! ^^**

**Yu: because she has no social life**

**Me: Yu why don't you just sit in that corner AND THINK ABOUT YOUR LIFE!**

**Yu: YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO –pouts-**

**L: OK so while they're playing around**

**Hikaru: Lullaby16 does NOT own MFB **

Recap:

"Why are you doing this anyways?"

"We're not gonna leave all the romantic stuff to you guys" ^^ "You're all tomboy and he's so full of himself!" Now I was mad.

"Kyoya's not like that any more he's nicer and and…he cares about me"

Chapter 4: The date

It was around 7:30 at the resturaunt and Hikaru was waiting for kyoya to arrive. Madoka had made her come early, something about if he really loves you he should be earlier than you or whatever. She was wearing the dark green knee-length dress, her hair in a pony tail with a blue diamond necklace. Around ten minutes later kyoya came in a tux.(imagine kyoya in a tux ^^)

"Hey " she said. Hikaru didn't want this date to go wrong even if it she didn't agree with it at all.

"You look beautiful" he said sitting down right across from her.

"So…"_what should I say I've never seen kyoya like this he's so cute._

"So…"_ what do ya say to a girl like that? That she looks hot? make a move I'M SO CONFUSED! _-imaginary punch in the face-

"Let me guess they pressured you into this to"

"Yea at first I was gonna kill them for knowing our little secret but then I thought if I got to spend more time with you it's worth it" he smiled at her a sweet gentle smile. She blushed.

"Hey you know they're not around we can bail on this."

""You know me well"

"And I know a perfect place we can go to" She smiled and took kyoya's hand then they left.

**Me: What did you think**

**Hikaru: It was pretty good**

**L: eh could be better**

**Yu: I thought it sucked**

**Me: Well Yu I don't need your opinion maybe I'll just write a love story about your love with kenta you guys are so cute together w**

**Kenta: What are you guys talking about**

**Me: HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!**

**L:You are such a child**

**Me: L the only reason I let you tease me is because your so cute **

**Kenta and yu: ooooooohhhhhh she's in wuv**

**Me: GET OUT OF MY STORY!**

**Hikaru; *sigh* Review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: OK new chapter **

**Yu: can we get to the point**

**L: you tease her too much**

**Yu: I DO NOT I'm just saying my opinion**

**Me: Yu you're adorable**

**Yu: STOP IT**

**Me: I'll always love you you're so cute w –hugs -**

**Hikaru: aaawww cute**

**Kyoya: alright cut the romance here**

**L: This is romantic and all but can we get to the story**

**Me:Can I have a hug from you L**

**L: Fine –hugs me tries to let go but I won't let go-**

**Me: Disclaimer please Kyoya**

**Kyoya: fine Lullaby16 doesn't own MFB**

**L: Please let go of me**

Chapter 5: Back to the place you called me Perv

Hikaru took kyoya to her secret hiding place the place where he sorta told her he loves her. It was late at night .She led him to a cherry blossom tree nearby and invited him to sit next to her. Hikaru rested her head on kyoya's shoulder and they looked over at the moonlight gleaming on the sparkling spring.

"This is way more romantic" Hikaru said

"Yeah it is" He grabbed Hikaru's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. They looked at each other getting lost in their eyes. He let out a sigh.

"What's wrong, you're not enjoying this kyoya"

"No, I mean I am its just…"he was quiet for a while "I still can't believe a beautiful girl like you could like a guy like me."

"I love you kyoya" She grabbed both of his hands. "I love you just the way you are"

"I love you too Hikaru" He leaned in closer until he caught her lips with his making a passionate kiss. He let go ten seconds later and pulled her into a hug. "I got you something"xD

"What is it"

"Stand up" She nodded and did as she was told. Then he kneeled on one knee and pulled out a blue diamond ring. She gasped was kyoya going to…

"Will you ya-know marry me Hikaru?" She started tearing up and threw herself into his arms.

"Yes YES I will marry you"It was a new beginning for both of the

**Yu:* crying***

**Me: hey are you crying**

**Yu: No-sniff- I'm sweating through my eyes**

**L: Well that was unexpected**

**Me: I wanted a twist REVIEW PLEAESE w I'm having another story to go along with this one**


End file.
